


Should've just used Tinder

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rated M for language, i tried to make this funny idk what happened, not much though, there's some angst sprinkled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: It's like everything is against Yunho and his desperate attempts to get laid.





	Should've just used Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this has been sitting in my drafts for so long and I just kept changing it and rewriting and now I just kind of don't want to see this anymore, so here you go! :D 
> 
> If you like this, leave a comment or anything, really, I aprreciate it all.
> 
> Also, not proof-read, as I said, I don't want to see this thing anymore. (and it was written on my phone so there's probably a lot of typos)

**1)**  
Upon reading the company policy, rules and all the papers he got along with his contract, Yunho notices that there's no  _"no dating"_  rule. Not that it's super surprising or groundbreaking, but most of the companies he's worked for as an intern were very strict about this. Not to disturb the work environment, they said. As if adults can't use their brain to know that you can't be handsy with your partner while at work.

This company though, has no rule like that. Yunho makes sure to bring it up, along with other points he wrote down, the next time he talks to his boss, just to make sure he understands everything. Junyoung explains everything and tells him that he himself found his wife in the company. He'd be stupid and hypocrite if he forbid something that brought himself happiness. As long as they keep it professional and not bring their personal life into the workplace, everything's great.And it's not like Yunho is dating someone from the company, he's been there for literally three days, but he noticed the pretty receptionist at the front desk. Maybe he should ask her out.-His plan goes to hell when he notices the gold band on her ring finger. He still talks to her, she's the same age as him and they get along well. He doesn't want to seduce her or anything, he just hopes to find a friend."I think you'd get along well with Hongjoong," Soojin tells him one day. It's been three weeks since he joined the company and he's never meant someone with that name. Noticing his expression, she adds: "oh he's not here, now. He went on a business trip to Osaka. But he's coming back next Monday." She fishes out her phone out of her pocket and checks the time. They still have twenty minutes left of their lunch break. Yunho notices her lockscreen. A photo of a baby, presumably a girl, judging by the pink clothes."Is that your daughter?" He asks. Soojin's face lights up and she proceeds to show him more photos of her, like the proud mom she is. And then, in one of the photos, he sees the most beautiful human being he's ever seen. He's tiny - or at least looks tiny compared to Soojin's husband, and his facial features are just so...right. He's holding the baby, very careful, his eyes wide, staring into the camera."This is Hongjoong, by the way," she points out. "He's my cousin, if you're wondering why the hell he's in my house."  
Yunho nods, not really listening, eyes still glued to Hongjoong's face. He looks young, maybe even younger than Yunho."He helped me to get this job," Soojin continues, and locks her phone, putting it back into her pocket. "Without him, god knows where I'd end up. He's a good man."Yunho smiles. "His girlfriend must be very happy, then."Soojin burts out laughing. "Oh no, darling. No girlfriend. He's too busy for relationships."Yunho nods at that, as if he understands. He, in fact, doesn't. He's not a workoholic, and human contact is just as important to him as his work. He needs to see his friends and family fairly often and he longs for a nice fulfilling relationship.   
He doesn't know Hongjoong and doesn't know the reasons behind his obsession with work, but if Soojin thinks they'd get along well, he's going to do just that.-Monday morning comes and Yunho's running late. He oversleeps and can't find his car keys. He runs into the office ten minutes later, hair a mess, his tie not tied properly. The clock strucks nine and he slouches onto his chair.Jongho, a guy whose desk is right next to Yunho's, laugh. "You look like you just had a quickie in the car."Yunho looks at him in horror, trying really hard to put his hair back in place. He's sweaty from running upstairs and his face is on fire. He needs to start exercising properly, he can barely catch his breath."Jongho!" Yunho hears a foreign voice behind him. "Is that a way to talk to our new colleague?" He sounds stern, but also amused."Sorry, hyung. But we're friends, Yunho hyung doesn't mind, right?" He looks at the older, and Yunho nods, turning around.There he is, even more beautiful than on the photos he's seen. He is tiny, eyes almost at the same level as Yunho's, even though the taller man is sitting down. He's also smiling, his teeth are so straight - unlike me, Yunho thinks - and one perfect eyebrow raised questioningly."Jung Yunho-ssi?" He asks, stretching his arm out to shake Yunho's hand."Oh, yeah, that's me," he smiles dumbly. "Kim Hongjoong-ssi, I guess?""You're absolutely right," his smile is blinding and Yunho is in deep, real deep. "But please,call me hyung."Soojin told him he was older, even though he doesn't look like it. Yunho nods again, feeling like a bobblehead figure."Okay, hyung."Hongjoong wink at him.  "I'll be joining you and Soojin for lunch today, see you then," he waves at him with his small ass hand and leaves to the office next door.  
Yunho starts replying to emails with a shit eating grin on his face.Jongho is snickering next to him, mumbling something under his breath, though the only thing Yunho manages to understand is "whipped", so he's probably talking about the new dessert the cafeteria is offering today.-Soojin wasn't wrong, he's getting along with Hongjoong just fine. The older man is smart, funny and has a really good taste in music. He and Yunho become friends really quickly, spending lunch breaks together, getting drinks after work together, they are basically inseparable, like high school besties in the bodies of full grown ass men.  
Hongjoong is also incredibly patient. He helps Yunho with things he doesn't know yet, with projects he's struggling with. He's surreal, over all, no wonder everyone loves him.  
Yunho isn't an exception, he likes Hongjoong very much. Too much, perhaps.Jongho notices, because he's a little shit, and likes to make fun of Yunho for having a thing for their huyng's ass. And he's not wrong, Hongjoong does have a nice ass, but Yunho isn't that shallow."Ask him out, Yunho hyung," the younger says, logging off his computer as their shift is coming to an end.   
Yunho shakes his head immediately. "No way. As far as I know, Hongjoong hyung is as straight as it gets. And apparently too busy for a relationship."Jongho looks at him and stands up from his chair, an empty paper cup in hand. "Well then, suit yourself. You're going to regret not trying though."Yunho rolls his eyes. "It seems like you're the one who has a crush on hyung.""Except I have a girlfriend and am not into dicks. Unlike you," he says, quite loud, just as Hongjoong appears in their office."Hey, Yunho," he smiles at the taller. "Still up for drinks tonight?"Yunho immediately nods and Jongho elbows him in the ribs. Hongjoong looks at them questioningly but Yunho waves it off. It's nothing important. It doesn't matter how smitten Yunho is, he's not going to risk a perfectly fine friendship for a crush.-Okay, maybe he's willing to risk their friendship for a crush.Drunk Hongjoong is very touchy, clingy almost. He keeps touching Yunho's thigh, leans his head on his shoulder, it's driving Yunho crazy."Hyung," the younger man speaks up.Hongjoong looks up at him from where he's leaned against his shoulder. "Yeah?"Yunho can't believe he's doing this. He doesn't even know if Hongjoong is into guys, if he's even into romantic relationships, but it's been weeks and Yunho is smitten and wants to take him out on a date, to the nicest café in town, or anywhere, really.  
He just wants to hold his stupid tiny hand."Do you wanna grab a coffee with me?" He asks, heart racing. Hongjoong is still looking at him, his eyes scanning his entire face. Then he sits back up and shrugs."Sure. Your place or mine?"Yunho's heart stops. "What? No I-""No cafés are open at this hour, so I can make some bomb ass coffee at home. I need to sober up anyway."Oh. He doesn't understand Yunho meant it as a date. "Not today, hyung. You need to go to bed. What about Monday?" He has to get it now, right? What else would Yunho mean!"Okay, I'll make some at home and bring it to work. I'm telling you, I make some really good coffee."Yunho sighs. He's an idiot. **2)**  
Looking back into his internet history, he's been googling some weird stuff, Yunho decides. _How to ask someone out without being obvious?_ _How to tell someone's gay?_ _How to tell your coworker he has a nice ass without sounding gay?_ He's probably gone through every single wikiHow article about this, yet he has no idea what to do.He's been working in the company for three months now, and if anyone asks, he can calmly say that he's the happiest he's ever been. He's doing what he loves, it pays well, and he's surrounded by people that he likes and that like him back.He's very close to Jongho, the younger even invited him over for dinner, so he had the chance to meet his girlfriend. Yunho is pretty sure he's going to get invited to their wedding.He's close to his other co-workers too, even if it's not this close, he's still made some great friends in this company.And then there's Hongjoong. One of the best things and the worst things that has happened to him since he was hired, all at once.   
Hongjoong is still pretty much a mystery to him. He knows a lot about him, he does, they're basically best friends, but there are still areas of Hongjoong's life that Yunho has no idea about or that he's too scared to ask about.They're in their late twenties, it's not like he has to know what color his underwear is every single day to consider him his best friend, but Yunho also has a big fat crush on his hyung, so he actually kind of wants to know, what underwear he wears, he's that weird.Soojin, the angel of a woman, has noticed the longing stares he's giving her cousin. And surprisingly enough, she's not alarmed or repulsed, even think it's cute.But there's nothing cute about it, he feels like he's thirteen again, can't help but lust for the man that thinks they're just friends. It's not cute, it's sad, especially because he's  _this_ close to start calling his right hand Hongjoong. Which is gross, yes, and he doesn't want to objectify him like this, but Yunho's lonely and the older man is hot as hell and things happen.Now, he's ready to risk it all. He's been pining for way too long and he's ready to ask Hongjoong out, take him out on a date, like he's wanted for weeks now.  
However, Yunho doesn't have the balls to say it's a date.He finds Hongjoong sitting on his desk Wednesday morning, talking to Jongho. Their company doesn't really have a dress code but Hongjoong still dresses pretty nicely. And especially this fine Wednesday, he looks like a full course meal. The high waisted pants he's wearing are hugging his hips just right, accentuating his tiny waist. Yunho might be even salivating a little. So, he wipes his mouth, just in case he actually is drooling and walks over to his desk. Just as he's about to get to them, he overhears Hongjoong saying that he'd love to go bowling, and he's quick to jump in. "Let's go this weekend,then," he says as he puts his stuff down, turning on the computer.The oldest of the three turns around, surprised. His face lights up as he sees Yunho, jumping off the desk. It takes all of Yunho's willpower not to coo at the fact that his feet were dangling above the floor as he was sitting on said desk, he's  _that_ tiny.  
"You'd go with me? It's been so long since I played, I probably suck at it," he laughs, his smile wide and eyes sparkling. Yunho notices the evil grin on Jongho's face, he  _knows,_ but stays quiet, thank god."Of course I'd go with you, hyung. It'll be fun."Hongjoong seal claps and turns around to Jongho. "Come with us!"Yunho's heart sinks. Oh no. He still doesn't get it, does he. Jongho looks at him, panicked. "No! No hyung, I can't go." He shakes his head. "You should go only with Yunho hyung.""Don't be silly," Hongjoong smiles at him. "The more people, the better! Take your girlfriend, I'll tell my friends, Yunho will take some of his friends too, it'll be fun!"Yunho suddenly doesn't want to go at all. But Hongjoong looks excited and he doesn't want to be an ass.  
The world isn't ending, he can surely get him for himself some other time.-"This is the first time in years I've seen you being so smitten for someone," Eden chuckles, hiding his face behind the huge mug that he got his tea served in. Yunho frowns. That's surely not true. And he's not  _smitten._ Just because he has this crush on his beautiful co-worker... Okay, maybe he has a point."Hyung, I'm kind of losing my mind here, could you not make fun of me now?""Okay, okay, lover boy," Eden laughs. "Tell me about him."So Yunho does. He tells him what Hongjoong looks like, he tells him about the things they have in common, about the way Hongjoong scrunches up his nose when he's laughing, or how adorable he is when he sits on Yunho's desk, his feet dangling above the floor.Eden listens to him with a slight smile the whole time. "He sounds interesting. I'd like to meet him."Yunho snorts. "Well then join us this weekend, we're going bowling. He said to bring friends, but you're literally my only friend, so.." he shrugs. "And you'll have the chance to meet him." **3)  
** The bowling session went great, but it could've been so much better if it was just the two of them. So Yunho starts think about other places that he could take Hongjoong to, something that they could both enjoy and where they could be alone, just the two of them.He takes his time coming up with other date ideas, because he doesn't want to be too obvious and because he feels like whatever it'd be, Hongjoong would find a way to invite more people.If it wasn't for their strong bond and friendship, Yunho would think that Hongjoong just doesn't want to be alone with him, but he knows that's not true.  
They've spent plenty of times alone, just them, and in a way, it should be enough for Yunho, but it's never been a date and he wants that so bad.Some time passes by, Eden keeps making fun of Yunho for being whipped for Hongjoong, who actually got really close with Eden. They're both interested in music and used to be in a band when they were in high school. They hang out a lot these days, and Yunho isn't jealous. He isn't. At all. Eden is his friend, he knows how much he likes Hongjoong, he wouldn't do that to him. And he prefers girls anyway, so he has nothing to worry about, right?But there's still this feeling of betrayal every time he asks Hongjoong to hang out with him after work and he says that he's actually going to meet up with Eden. And Yunho is a little bitter about it.Few weeks later, Hongjoong mentions that he's never tried Escape the room kind of game. This time, it's just Yunho and Hongjoong, in a bar after their Friday shift. Yunho immediately takes that opportunity. "Really? And you'd like to go?""Very much," Hongjoong nods and smiles. "I honestly think it's nice way of bonding with the person you are there with."Later that night, Yunho spends hours, looking for the best game that he could play with Hongjoong and  _bond_  with him.On Saturday, he gives him a call. "You want believe it hyung, but I was just given two tickets for the local Escape the room game for the next weekend." That's a lie, he bought those tickets, but he's trying to be subtle, still."Really? That's awesome!" Yunho smiles. Maybe he finally got it- "Who are you taking?" - nevermind."I thought I'd take you, since you wanted to try anyway," this is exhausting. Maybe he really should just confess his undying love for him and risk completely everything,if he wants Hongjoong to finally understand that he likes him."Aw, that's nice Yunho but shouldn't you take someone else? Eden hyung, maybe?"This man... "No, I want to take you. No one else. Just the two of us, huh? What do you say?"It's quiet on the other side and Yunho is scared that Hongjoong hung up but then the older man laughs. "Okay, Yunho. Next weekend, you said? I'll make sure I'm free."He  _finally_ got himself a date. With Hongjoong. After literal months of trying. He's probably the happiest man on Earth in this moment.-And then it all goes to shit, as always. It's Saturday, the day of their date, and Yunho wakes up in excruciating pain, unable to keep any food in him for more than ten minutes before throwing it all up. The universe must hate him, there's no other way.He doesn't tell Hongjoong, doesn't call him or cancel anything, because he wants to go on this date and he will. He gets some painkillers into his system and hopes his stomach won't decide to be a bitch in the middle of the game.So he spends most of the day trying to make himself look presentable and cute, even though it's more than difficult when his headache protests with every move he makes. Despite all of that, he manages to do his hair and put on some nice clothes. And now he's just waiting for the older.His sickness takes over once more and he falls asleep while sitting on his sofa, watching the TV.He wakes up as soon as the bell rings and he gets up, not even checking how he looks, quickly walking to the front door to open it. "Hey, hyung!"Hongjoong's smile falls almost immediately. "Oh my God, are you okay?" He makes his way into the apartment, taking off his coat and putting down the car keys. "You look pale as a ghost."  
His small hand is suddenly pressed against his forehead. "You have a fever, you can't go anywhere like this.""No!" Yunho says firmly. "I really wanna go, hyung. I'll be fine!" He takes his jacket and his wallet with the game tickets, making his way to the door once again."Yunho, come on, don't be silly, you're sick, you need to lay down and get some rest." Hongjoong tries to talk some sense into him but Yunho doesn't wanna hear it."Can't I just spend one nice day with you? For once? I'm fine?" He turns around, now pissed. But he immediately regrets not being more careful, his head spins and his stomach turns and before he can even register what's going on, he throws up right on his new doormat.Hongjoong sighs beside him, rubbing his back as Yunho chokes on nothing, throat dry and sore. "Let's get you to bed.""I have to clean this up," Yunho groans, already hating himself and everything else for being so against the two of them going on a date."Don't worry about that. I'll do it, I've done worse. You take the clothes off and hop into your bed."-Yunho wakes up from his nap feeling a little better but extremely thirsty. As soon as he steps into the kitchen, he notices Hongjoong frowning on his phone while leaning against the kitchen counter. Yunho's actually surprised that he's still here."What's wrong?" He asks. The older looks up, a smile replacing his frown immediately. "I'm looking for a soup recipe but everything seems complicated.""You don't have to cook for me, hyung," Yunho laughs, his heart doing  _that thing_ it does every time Hongjoong is being adorable."No, I want to. I even bought some stuff that I thought belong into a soup but now I'm lost."Yunho laughs again, brushing his hair out of his face. "Okay, let's make it together."And it's like being close to Hongjoong, stumbling around his small kitchen while trying to make something that at least resembles food, is already making him feel much better.  
Yunho actually feels so good that he'd kiss Hongjoong if he wasn't such a coward.Later, when Hongjoong leaves to go home, Yunho is wrapped in his blanket like a burrito, his feet sticking out, and he's grinning like the idiot in love that he is.He makes a mental note to buy Hongjoong something nice for cleaning up his mess. **4)**  
It'll be for the best to come clean and confess, Yunho decides as he's getting ready for work on Monday. They agreed to have a movie night on Friday and in Yunho's opinion that's the best time to tell Hongjoong what he feels for him. No matter the outcome, he should be honest with him. And himself.This gives him the motivation he needs to get through his boring shift, going through endless emails and paperwork.  
During lunch break, Hongjoong joins him and Jongho, smiling at Yunho the whole time and even feeding him his sandwich. Jongho looks at them, confused."Did I miss something?" He asks, eyeing them both. Hongjoong shrugs. "I don't think so."Yunho is basically on cloud nine.-It's Wednesday when he's on his way to Jongho's, who invited him over for dinner. His fiancée's sister is in town and he doesn't want to be left alone while they gossip in the kitchen.Yunho gasps when he invites him, because  _fiancée_? and Jongho blushes, admitting that he proposed few nights ago. Yunho is genuinely happy for him.On his way to their house, Yunho stops by a convenience store to pick up a bottle of wine so he doesn't come empty handed.When he walks out, he notices a very familiar face, and he smiles when he recognizes Eden. He takes a step towards him, wanting to say hi when he realizes that the other person is Hongjoong. That itself shouldn't be surprising, they're friends after all, but Hongjoong is looking at Eden with almost heart eyes and Yunho stops in his tracks.Eden smiles at Hongjoong and leans in to hug him. Yunho can literally feel his heart breaking.  He turns around and quickly walks to Jongho's house, trying to think about anything but them.He feels betrayed. Eden knows that Yunho likes Hongjoong, he knows, yet there's obviously something going on between them and he didn't even think that Yunho deserves to know.   
He let him have hope.He fakes a smile for Jongho's and his girlfriend's sake but he feels awful and doesn't even feel like eating.   
Jongho's future sisters in law is really nice and she's pretty and under different circumstances, Yunho would ask for her number, but he's heartbroken and honestly just wants to go home and watch stupid romcoms and eat ice cream that he doesn't have, so he would have to stop somewhere to buy it, and that's way too much effort."Did something happen? Between you and Hongjoong hyung? You two are complete love birds at work," Jongho asks as they're standing on the balcony, smoking. Yunho cringes at the mention of their Hyung's name."No. Nothing happened. I honestly don't know why he acts the way he does." And it's true. If someone asked him yesterday, he would've said that he thought Hongjoong liked him. Now, he's not sure why he's doing what he's doing."You're surprisingly quiet. I thought you'd talk more about your loverboy."Yunho stares at his cigarette for a while, watching it burn away. "He's got someone else. I don't wanna talk about it."-When he comes home and finally plugs in the charger, he notices that Eden texted him. He doesn't open the message but doesn't delete it either. Maybe he'll be ready to read it once he sleeps the heartbreak off.But he isn't ready in the morning, nor few hours later when he sees Hongjoong in the office and doesn't say hi, just waves at him, nor he's ready during the lunch break that he spends with Soojin instead of Hongjoong and Jongho.- _"Still in for our movie night on Friday?"_ Yunho stares at the message for way longer than he should. He wants to reply so many things, none of which are nice or kind in many way, he's that petty and bitter.But then again, it's not Hongjoong's fault. They weren't seeing each other. They weren't dating. There was nothing going on between them.Few months ago, he kept telling himself he wouldn't risk their friendship because of stupid crush. So that's what he's going to do. He's gonna suck it up and be happy for his friends. _Count me in._ **+1)  
** Friday comes sooner than Yunho would like. This time, he barely spends ten minutes on making himself look presentable, it's not like he should try anymore. He puts on the comfiest clothes he has because they're going to watch movies, there's no point in wearing something fancy. He's given up on trying to impress Hongjoong, he's a good friend, he won't try stealing Eden's boyfriend.He drives to Hongjoong's place, arriving a little later than he was supposed to because he spent way too much time typing and deleting the same message. _Sorry, can't make it tonight._ But here he is anyway, knocking on Hongjoong's door, mentally preparing himself for tonight."You made it!" Hongjoong opens the door, throwing himself at the taller boy, who doesn't really know how to react. He awkwardly pats Hongjoong on the back, internally crying at how tiny his hyung is."Hi, hyung. I said I'd come." He says, fighting back a smile. How could he be mad at him, he's too cute.Hongjoong pulls away. "I don't know about that, but sure we can make that happen, too," he winks at Yunho who almost melts into a puddle right there.  _Did he just-?_ That's highly inappropriate for someone who's taken.They walk into the living room and Yunho freezes once more. There's a literal blanket fort in front of the tv. It's tiny and cute just like Hongjoong and Yunho imagines him cuddling there with Eden and his insides twist with jealousy."What's all this?" He asks, gesturing to the fort. Hongjoong takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Yunho can't force himself to pull away."I made this for us, do you like this?" He's smiling all wide. Yunho hates himself for falling even harder for him."It's cute, hyung.""Just like you," Hongjoong replies without missing a beat. Yunho wants to say something, tell him that he can't do this to him, that's it's not fair, but Hongjoong sits down and pulls him next to him and Yunho just  _can't_.  
This is all he's wanted for the past few months and it doesn't matter that to Hongjoong, it means nothing. He'll take what he can get.-They're halfway through the second movie, Hongjoong pressed against Yunho's side, occasionally covering his eyes with the blanket they're both under."We can watch something else," Yunho chuckles but the older shakes his head, determined to finish this one. So Yunho pulls him a little closer, their thighs touching, and sighs when Hongjoong relaxes next to him.The killer on the screen stabs yet another innocent person and Hongjoong buries his face into the crook of Yunho's neck. The taller man chuckles, rubbing his back absentmindedly. Then he feels it. The lightest touch against his neck.No, he's probably just imagining things.But then, again. This time, he's sure it happened. Hongjoong  _kissed_ his neck."Hyung?" What is this? Is this some sort of sick game Eden and Hongjoong are playing?"Shh, Yunho," Hongjoong giggles, moving into the younger man's lap. "Have wanted this for a while now.""What...what about Eden hyung? Does.... does he know?" Are they in some kind of open relationship?"Eden hyung? Of course he knows, I told him.""I can't do this," Yunho says even though everything in his body screams to stay. "I... Can't get inbetween you two.""What are you talking about?" Hongjoong looks genuinely confused now. "I thought you liked me? Eden hyung said you did."So not only he started dating the man Yunho loves, he even told him about his feelings. What kind of messed up shit is that."Yeah, I'm not into this. You're with Eden and I-""I'm with  _who?_  " Hongjoong starts laughing once it dawns on him what Yunho just said. "Did you think that- Eden and I?"Yunho doesn't understand what's so funny about that. "I saw you together.""Yeah, because we hang out. We're friends.""You were hugging.""You hug Eden, too. He's like that, you know that. Did you really think I'm dating your friend?" He looks amused. It's not funny. "I've been trying to get into your pants, why would I do that?"Yunho frowns. "If you wanted me, then why did you kept sabotaging my attempts to take you out?" He even pouts. This is ridiculous. Hongjoong shakes his head. "I thought you'd straight up ask me out but you never did. So I took it upon myself." He climbs back into his lap. "Kiss me so that I don't have to look ar the awful fake blood on screen anymore."Who's Yunho to say no? He's never been good with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_candystyx_) ! Come talk to me, if you wanna :)


End file.
